


Изо дня в день

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: G-PG13 мини [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Большой капучино с мятным сиропом, пожалуйста. Для Криса.





	Изо дня в день

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Изо дня в день  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1886 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП, Крис Эванс, Себастиан Стэн  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждение:** аутсайдер!POV, недокофешоп!фик  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Большой капучино с мятным сиропом, пожалуйста. Для Криса.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Изо дня в день"

— Доброе утро, — говорит Майк, приветливо улыбаясь гостю, подошедшему в очереди. Гость, не снявший очки и кепку, одет в серую футболку и синие джинсы. Он улыбается в ответ, широко улыбается, так, что видно зубы, и на долю секунды Майка кусает зависть чужому настроению, но он отмахивается от нее, как от ничтожной мошки, и еще больше растягивает губы. Гость кажется ему знакомым — Майк тут работает недавно, еще не успел выучить всех постоянных, но кто-то уже примелькался. Не этот, нет. Этот знаком ему совершенно иначе, как будто они когда-то знали друг друга, но забыли об этом, а теперь снова встретились. — Определились с заказом?

— Большой капучино с мятным сиропом, — звучит в ответ, и Майк заученно кивает, поощряя гостя. Тот покусывает губу, косит взгляд на витрину с десертами, и по его глазам Майк понимает, что кусочек чизкейка сейчас освободит место на полке.

— Корица? Шоколад? Карамель? — уточняет Майк, но гость решительно мотает головой на каждое слово. Наконец Майк доходит до последнего вопроса: — Для кого заказ?

— Для Криса, — после заминки отвечает гость, и Майк, сбившись, вскидывает на него глаза. Крис. Ну конечно. Гость смотрит на него немного напряженно, но Майк всего лишь кивает ему, чувствуя, как его улыбка смягчается сама собой. 

— Подождите, пожалуйста, ваш напиток приготовят и назовут ваше имя. Получите его вон у той стойки. — Майк наклоняется вперед, показывает рукой в сторону столешницы, за которой в поте лица трудятся его коллеги, шумя приборами и посудой. Гость благодарно смотрит на него и отходит к ребятам. 

Майк забывает о нем уже после третьего посетителя.

* * *

— Доброе утро, — приветствует Майк гостя, который выглядит заметно помятым. Темные очки не в силах скрыть круги под глазами, волосы взъерошены, как бывает, когда вместо расчески используешь собственные пальцы. Майк делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и терпеливо дожидается, пока гость выберет напиток.

— Эм-м… — тянет тот и вдруг душераздирающе зевает. — Что-нибудь покрепче? — неуверенно спрашивает гость и, засунув палец под очки, почесывает левый глаз.

— Да, конечно! Могу предложить вам американо. Двойной. Или эспрессо. Или, если вы не пробовали, то в нашем меню есть… 

— Ох, — отзывается гость и отшатывается от кассы. Запрокидывает голову, высматривая меню, читает строчки, беззвучно шевеля губами, и щурится. — Нет. Пожалуй, мне просто большой капучино с мятным сиропом. 

— Десерт? — на автомате спрашивает Майк. — Добавить карамели? Шоколадной крошки?..

— Нет, спасибо, — перебивает его гость немного грубовато и тут же, спохватившись, извиняется. — Мне просто большой капучино с мятным сиропом, больше ничего не надо. 

— Конечно, — улыбается Майк. Эта грубость не идет ни в какое сравнение с теми, что уже доставались ему на этой работе. Так что… Гость вымученно улыбается. — Для кого заказ? — звонко спрашивает Майк. 

— Для Криса, — зевает гость, закрывая рот ладонью. Майк скорее вспоминает, чем разбирает невнятно прозвучавшее имя, и записывает его на стакане. — Ваш напиток будет готов через несколько минут, вы сможете получить его вон на той стойке. Всего хорошего, — оттарабанивает он заученную фразу, и гость нетвердым шагом уходит ждать свой кофе. Майк еще успевает заметить, как тот тяжело падает в кресло с потертой обивкой и просто растекается по нему, как желе, занявшее все предоставленное ему пространство, но к кассе подходит следующий гость, и все внимание Майка переключается на него.

* * *

— Доброе… утро, — улыбается Майк так широко, как только может, увидев знакомого гостя. Тот, как всегда, в очках, но под его носом теперь восхитительные усы, и Майк даже не может сообразить, почему ему это так нравится. Гость кажется смущенным, и Майк силой заставляет себя сохранять лицо, а не рассмеяться — настолько у гостя непривычный вид. Но тот, кажется, все прекрасно понимает, и потому, чуть наклонившись к кассе, шепчет:

— Это для спектакля. Это не мой выбор. Меня заставили. 

Отсмеявшись, Майк спрашивает:

— Определились с заказом? 

— Большой капучино с мятным сиропом и… — Гость задерживает дыхание, а потом четко, почти по слогам произносит: — Большой американо с миндальным сиропом и сливками. 

— Ага, — кивает Майк, забивая форму заказа углом карточки. — Что-нибудь еще желаете? Десерт? Топинг? Карамель, малина, кокос? 

— Нет, спасибо, — мягко улыбается гость, качая головой. — Ничего больше не нужно. 

— Для кого заказ? — формально спрашивает Майк, и гость фыркает. 

— Для Криса. 

— И?..

— Для Криса, — твердо повторяет гость, и Майк бросает на него короткий внимательный взгляд. Гость немного напряжен, совсем чуть-чуть, и если не знать, куда смотреть, то и не заметишь, но Майк работает в кофейне не первый месяц и уже наловчился определять настроение человека, едва тот перешагивает порог. Так что в том, чтобы ощутить изменения во взгляде, осанке и дыхании, для него нет ничего сложного. 

— Для Криса… Оба… Напитка, — бормочет Майк себе под нос, подписывая стаканы черным маркером. Отправив их к парням, он обращает взгляд на гостя и вежливо ему говорит: — Ваш заказ будет готов через несколько минут. Подождите, пожалуйста, у той стойки. Всего хорошего!

Гость деревянной походкой отходит от кассы, и Майк провожает его любопытным взглядом. Медиа-персоны, конечно, это… Это верх загадочности. Майк мог бы расстроиться и даже оскорбиться, что ему не доверяют, но, в конце концов, зачем гостю светить того, с кем он видится? И так от папарацци не скрыться. Разве можно доверять первому встречному бариста?..

— Доброе утро! Определились с заказом?

* * *

— Доброе утро! — Фраза отскакивает от зубов, как резиновый мяч — от стены, на автомате, четко и громко. Гость поглаживает усы, сам над собой насмехаясь, и Майку приятно видеть, что тот практически примирился со своим новым обликом. Хотя прежний Майку нравился гораздо больше. К счастью, спектакли не вечны, а усы всегда можно сбрить и использовать накладные. Интересно, почему гость не захотел использовать накладные?.. Наверное, потому, что он за достоверность.

Мысль об этом вызывает у Майка волну тепла и признательности. 

— Определились с заказом? 

— Большой капучино с мятным сиропом и большой американо с миндальным сиропом и сливками, — бодро озвучивает гость, и не заметить его нервозность просто нельзя. Он постоянно оборачивается назад, за дверь, пытается посмотреть на улицу, и Майк волей-неволей прослеживает за его взглядом, успевая уловить там, на солнечной стороне, высокий силуэт. За окном слишком много солнца, что в последние дни для Нью-Йорка в новинку, его свет слепит, отражаясь от всего, от чего только можно, и при всем желании Майк не может рассмотреть, кто же там ждет гостя. И от этого любопытство только усиливается. 

— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он, когда гость вновь обращается взглядом к нему, перестав, наконец, высматривать человека-за-дверью из-за собственного плеча. 

— А? А, нет, спасибо, больше ничего не нужно, — улыбается гость и смеется, хотя ничего смешного не происходит. То есть Майк понимает, почему гость сегодня такой жизнерадостный, и это подкупает. Хочется рассмеяться в ответ. Майк никогда не думал, что эмоции у человека могут быть такими заразительными, а теперь, видимо, за это огребает, потому что счастливая улыбка сама собой расползается на лице, а в голову лезут мысли о Кейти. 

— Для кого ваш заказ? — на автомате спрашивает Майк, заставив себя отвлечься от Кейти и вчерашнего романтического ужина с ней, девушкой своей мечты.

— Для Криса, — легкомысленно отвечает гость и медлит, пристально смотря на Майка. И Майк знает, что означает этот его взгляд. 

— Для… Криса… И… Криса… — пишет он маркером на картонных стаканах и одним движением отправляет их по стойке к коллегам. Не то чтобы им нужно так много проскользить, всего-то пару футов, но и это расстояние Майк считает своей победой. — Ваши напитки будут готовы через несколько минут. Подождите, пожалуйста, у стойки. Всего хорошего!

— И вам, — впервые отвечает гость, взъерошивает волосы и, снова посмотрев на дверь, быстрым нетерпеливым шагом идет за кофе.

* * *

На этот раз гость успевает первым.

— Доброе утро, — выпаливает он и тут же заливисто смеется, потому что Майк растерянно замирает и хлопает ресницами. Гость прижимает ладонь к левой груди, выглядя довольным донельзя. И усов на нем больше нет. 

— Поздравляю, сэр, — говорит Майк. — Это победа.

— Это точно, — качая головой, соглашается гость и вскидывает глаза на меню. Пробегает взглядом по строчкам, но Майк видел это все еще столько раз, что просто терпеливо ждет. — Капучино, — вздыхает гость. 

— С мятным сиропом, — кивает Майк. Гость блестит глазами. На нем сегодня нет очков, понимает Майк, и заставляет себя не пялиться в лицо посетителя, и это, оказывается, совсем непросто. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Конечно, — серьезно говорит гость. — Еще американо с миндальным сиропом и сливками. 

— А еще?

— Ничего, — вздыхает гость. — Только кофе. В другой раз, может быть. 

— Может быть, — с улыбкой повторяет Майк. — Заказ для Криса?

— Для Криса. 

— Для Криса… И… Криса… — широкими буквами пишет Майк, старательно выводя каждую. Ставит над «i» звездочки, обводит их в кружочек и отправляет стаканы за готовым кофе. 

— Всего хорошего, — говорит гость, отходя от кассы, и Майк вторит ему, прощаясь. Принимая заказ от следующего гостя, он слышит, как смеется предыдущий, когда получает напитки и видит нарисованные звезды.

* * *

— Доброе утро! — говорит Майк незнакомому мужчине с ежиком коротких волос и небольшой щетиной на лице. Мужчина смотрит на него внимательно, с легким прищуром, его губы приоткрыты, и по спине у Майка ползет ощущение, что сегодня — последний день его жизни, но на лицо гостя тут же наползает улыбка. Майк только сейчас замечает, что задерживает дыхание. Он выдыхает и тут же снова глотает воздух, и гость дает ему несколько секунд собраться с мыслями.

— Доброе утро, — растягивая слова, с ленцой произносит он. 

— Доброе, — кивает Майк и тут же мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Мужчина быстро улыбается — мелькает полоска белых зубов — и тут же серьезнеет. И у Майка снова появляется ощущение красной щекочущей точки ровно между бровей. — Определились с заказом?

— Ага. — Гость кладет руку на стойку перед кассой и перебирает по ней пальцами, отчего получается глухой ритмичный перестук. 

— Я вас слушаю, — улыбается Майк, холодея под взглядом гостя. Тот запрокидывает голову, сверяясь с меню. 

— Та-а-ак… — задумчиво тянет он. — Большой американо с миндальным сиропом и сливками. 

— Отлично… — начинает было Майк, занося карточку над кассовым экраном, но гость его перебивает:

— И большой капучино с мятным сиропом. 

Майк захлопывает рот и внимательнее присматривается к мужчине, перескакивая взглядом с его лица на плечи, руки, ухоженные пальцы, замечает простую на вид, но наверняка дорогую одежду. Этот мужчина лощеный, он уровня, которого Майку никогда не достичь, и он фонит этим, как какой-то едва уловимой радиацией. 

— О-отлично, — повторяет Майк, теряясь, как в первый день работы. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Спасибо, больше ничего. 

— Ваш заказ будет готов через… Ох, черт, — спохватывается Майк, влепляя себе еще один мысленный подзатыльник. — Простите. Для кого заказ? — бодрящимся голосом спрашивает он. Ему стыдно, ему так стыдно — перед таким гостем ошибаться раз за разом. 

— Для Себастиана, — отвечает гость. — Оба. Для Себастиана. 

— О-о-отлично, — говорит Майк, записывая имя на стаканах. — Ваш заказ будет готов через несколько минут, подождите, пожалуйста, у стойки. Всего доброго, — на автомате выдает Майк, и гость кивает ему, скупо улыбнувшись. Он проходит в конец зала, к стойке, за которой вовсю идет работа, и, опершись о столешницу руками, приподнимается на носках, будто бы любопытствуя, но на самом деле — просто развлекаясь. Майк видит это, рассматривая гостя, пока никого больше в кафе нет, и замечает, как тот лезет в карман, достает айфон, смотрит на экран и совершенно меняется в лице. Его взгляд теплеет и полнится нежностью — Майк видит такие глаза у Кейти, когда они лежат в постели в обнимку. И эта улыбка ему тоже знакома — он видит ее в зеркале с тех самых пор, как повстречал свою девушку. 

Гость забирает свои стаканы и направляется к дверям, и, когда тот проходит мимо, Майк, не сдержавшись, повторяет, вкладывая в короткую фразу совсем иной, нежели обычно, смысл.

— Всего вам доброго, сэр, — говорит он, и гость глядит на него несколько бесконечных секунд, словно что-то ищет в его лице. Видимо, находит, потому что улыбается и благодарно ему кивает, а затем выходит на улицу, и Майк ничего не может поделать с тем, что так и продолжает смотреть ему в спину до тех пор, пока он не поворачивает налево. 

«Всего им хорошего, — повторяет про себя Майк, — всего им самого замечательного». 

Дверной колокольчик звенит, и он выпрямляется, надевая широкую улыбку. Девушка, щурясь, вчитывается в меню над его головой. 

— Доброе утро, — говорит Майк.


End file.
